


A Little Less Conversation

by Hypsidium



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypsidium/pseuds/Hypsidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And a little more action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

_Crack._

Singing metal sweeping through the air.

_**Crack.** _

_Thud._

_Shuffle._

Mutual harsh breathing fills the silence, a long pause with his staff at her neck and her hand poised to throw her tessen. He turns his wrist aside slightly so the bladed end is not threatening her jugular. 

He takes a hesitant step backward, staff snapping upright while he bends forward at the shoulders. He bows but doesn’t break eye contact with her. He stays that way, cautious and wound up like a coiled spring, until she blows a snort through her lips and rolls her eyes. 

He relaxes visibly, shoulders slouching and posture loose as he offers her a hand up. She smirks at the last minute, giving him a hard jerk and landing him on the mat next to her. He coughs, winded, rolling onto his back. She moves with him, straddling his shell and pressing an elbow to the hollow of his throat, her free hand gripping his bicep.

He swallows, narrowing his eyes at her. "Oh. A cheater."

"A _kunoichi_." She corrects, shifting to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He inhales sharply through his teeth, muscles tensing under her hand and moving his own to her hips. She chuckles, pressing another kiss to his jaw, then the side of his neck. He tastes like salt and smells like worn leather, sweat, and some metallic scent she cannot identify offhand. 

"We're done sparring then, I take it?" He closes his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose. She knows that he’s smelling her perfume with her wrist so close to his face. That’s why she wears it when they spar.

“Nah, just switching tactics.” She leans back, hands over his on her hips, cocksure and smug. Now she’s riding awkwardly low on his plastron and she knows it. “Because I always win this way.”

He gives her a sly look and flips her neatly onto her back, pressing the advantage of having twice her weight. He pushes a knee between her thighs and pins her hands to the mat. He presses his knee into her more firmly when she sucks in a breath hard through her nose. “O-oh?” His voice cracks and he immediately grimaces. So much for being smooth.

Now she’s laughing and the moment is gone. He leans back onto his heels and frowns at her with all the sorrow of a kicked puppy as she rolls up into a sit. She punches him lightly in the arm.

“I win.” She beams, eyes dancing with amusement. 

“Only because you’re a _cheater_.” He sniffs disdainfully. 

“Only because you stop fighting as soon as I kiss you.” She snickers, grabbing the edges of his plastron so she can kiss his cheek. It mollifies him instantly. “You’re really predictable, Donnie.”

“Maybe I’m just manipulating you for more kisses. I’m clever, it could happen.” He slips a hand around her waist and nudges her hair aside with his nose so he has better access to her jaw. He lays a line of butterfly kisses from her ear to her collar. She laughs again and he can feel it vibrate pleasantly through his lips. “You wouldn’t even know what hit you.”

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” She flops a hand limply across her brow, feigning defeat.

“Probably kiss me more. I _am_ a master of manipulation, you know.” He opens his mouth against her throat and licks, savoring the almost imperceptible shiver that passes through her.

“Your dark gift knows no bounds.” She swallows here and he smiles. Moment not lost.

“Just doing what I do.” He murmurs against her skin. She smells like lilacs again today. It’s an unspoken invitation.

“And what’s that?” She traces a lazy spiral around one of his scutes and he shudders. She knows they can still feel a little through their shells and uses it to her advantage. Often.

“Machines, mostly, but manipulating kisses out of Aprils is a close second on my list of skills.” She laughs, deep and throaty, as he hefts her up off the floor and slings her over one shoulder. He bends at the knees to retrieve his staff and then hand her her own abandoned tessen before heading out of the dojo. This was a conversation better continued behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm not dead! I've just been so very busy. This was something I wrote a while back and thought I would expand upon (*cough cough*) but it kind of works as it is.


End file.
